Operation: Recovery
by Bobtheklobb
Summary: UPDATED! Several of the Outbreak survivors are being spyed on by umbrella, its up to the previous survivors to save them before Wesker and his mysterious organization or umbrella can reach them.
1. prolouge

TO: Captain AW  
  
FROM: Agent A. Griffin  
  
DATE: 12-1-04  
  
SUBJECT: 'Survivors  
  
As requested, I have retrieved the data from our surveillence agents and gained the information on the other eight survivors of the "accident"  
  
Kevin Ryman: the police officer Kevin, know for his optimistic personality had escaped the bar and lived in stayed in with the other reffugees, he eventually went with 3 of the other survivors to explore the university with help from David, Cindy, and Mark he stopped T and found the only known T-Virus cure-Daylight...he has moved to a small town in Flordia to escape the excitment of big city life.  
  
Alyssa Ashcroft: Ashcroft escaped the bar, but was left behind after the zombie attack, she found her way into a burning hotel, and escaped barely receiving aid from two firemen, both were sadly killed. She is currently living with her brother Dan in California, send aplications to all the big name papers.  
  
David King: A loner and former gang member, David felt uncomfortable when forced to travel with this unlikely band of heroes, but eventually proved intregal in the discovery of daylight. He rarely spoke to any of the other survivors say for Lennox, and I believe he is currently staying with her. King has shown to be very vicious, fearless, and a master of street fighting bare handed and with close range weapons, this and his loner nature make for him to be the ideal subject you were looking for.  
  
Mark Wilkins: The former soldier of Vietnam, survived the incident at the Bar and escaped with the other four at the university, he has proven to be outspoken and has shown signs of mental frailty, he knows too much, it is suggested that surveillence be increased on him, he is staying in Harlem with his son Jamal.  
  
Cindy Lennox: Lennox is currently in Miami, she has talked with several large newpapers about what she has seen and heard, she also is th only survivor that King interacted with much. She is dangerous to our success and she should be taken care of ASAP  
  
Jim Chapman: Chapman is a coward, and easily frightened, but has proven to be extremely loyal to the other survivors, we paid him handsomely to tell us the location of the other survivors and to not go public on the incidents he saw, Chapman agreed to remain silent but has not cooperated with much else. He should prove to be minimal trouble.  
  
George Hamilton: Hamilton reportedly went to the hospital he worked at the search for co-workers, he apparently escaped but we have no sure information, he has been sighted in Washington several times however.  
  
Yoko Suzuki: Suzuki, former employee and survivor of the MA-121 escape, her memory was deleted but it seemed possible that she could have regained her memories after the outbreak jarred her memory, we apprehended her and she is being held in our facilities in Detroit.  
  
We have all the information on the other survivors, and we must make sure that none of them meet with either one of the Redfields, Kennedy, or Valentine. My commander has also given the order to tell that operation recovery will begin when you have given your consent.   
  
Thank you for your time...  
  
----  
  
Well how was it? It was supposed to be all fancy letter type, I did this to see if anybody wants me to write this story. Well, laterz! 


	2. The raid

"Hey bartender! another drink!" Kevin Ryman, former RPD officer, as usual was blowing his paycheck on liquor and beer. The barkeep looked the former police officer, who's face was scrunched up, and his eyes were both drooping, this guy was drunk off his ass.  
  
"Im not sure about that kid, I think you've had enough..." Kevin looked blankly at the barkeep puzzled, the liquor had taken its effect, after a brief moment Kevin's upper lip rose.  
  
"LISHeen TO ME YOU KeG JoCkY!" The ex-cop slurred, his entire frame shaking and twitching like an old building ready to collapse, he pointed a shaky finger at the barkeep.  
  
"I...am not drrunk!" The bartender nodded and mouthed something to the bouncer, a large burly man, and pointed to Kevin mouthing 'he needs to leave'. The large man strode to the drunken man, and tapped him on the shoulder with his large index finger.  
  
"You're outta here," He said gruffly. Kevin turned and looked over his shoulder at the bovine like bouncer, his eyes squinting and his mouth half open.  
  
"I...I DoN't...think so ScOoter!" He replied, slurring every single word. In a flash there was the sound of stools screeching accross the floor and a table tipping over. Kevin had tried to punch that bouncer, when in that instant several other, equally large bouncers literally tackled Kevin like a group of foot ball players, each seized a limb of Kevin's, carried him to the door, and commenced in throwing Kevin out of the bar. Now when I say throw I mean they heaved Kevin out the front door and watched him skid accross the pavement like a frisbee,   
  
"Oh my god! He broke the table!" The bartender screamed, he ran for the phone and called the police. A police car arrived several minutes later. They observed the table and turned to Kevin,   
  
"Did you break this table?" One of the cops asked.   
  
"No man...they broke it...OVER MY LEG!" Kevin stomped his foot like a little baby. The other cop glared at him  
  
"Sir...are you drunk...in public?" Kevin's shifted his eyes back and fourth,  
  
"Well...Offisher...I had...sheveral...DRiNks," Kevin slurred loudly. The officer looked skecptically at the bar tender, who held up eight of his fingers.  
  
"Right...well why dont we try a sobriety test...now um...?" The cop looked at the wasted man, "what is your name?"  
  
"Kevin...and dont YoU FORget it...FLAtFOoT," Kevin pointed accusingly at the officer.  
  
"okay... well anyway okay you close your eyes, stand on one foot, touch your nose, and count to ten." The cop said simple. Kevin tried to nod, but only bobbed his head around. 'I can do this!' Kevin thought to himself. But unfortunetly all he got was WUH! before he collapsed onto the ground, completely passed out (Mad props to the blue comedy tour for inspiring that scene!)  
  
Kevin awoke and felt a dull pain in his fore-head. 'Oh god, how much did I drink last night?' Kevin thought to himself, he rubbed his eyes and looked and realized that he wasnt at his house, there were bars, a really nasty metal toilet, oh shit! He's in jail! He looked outside the bars, there was an older security guard, reading some sort of playboy or something of that and drinking a coffee. Keivin looked at the man and tapped on the wall,  
  
"Hey! Buddy! What time is it?" The guard lowered the magazine and looked at his watch,  
  
"4 AM, you wanna make your phonecall drunkie?" Several other guards, who apparently were somewhere in the room Kevin couldnt see laughed.   
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do! Gimme the phone!" Kevin groaned, his hangover still painfully present.   
  
"Is it local?" The guard asked, Kevin nodded, even though he was probably wrong. The guard sighed and rose up from his chair.  
  
"Alrighty slappy slurry, I'll just get the phone for you!" More laughter, Kevin's brow furrowed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever! Just get the phone!" Kevin said irratibly. "And lemme see that titty book!"  
  
Miami, Florida 4:14 AM   
  
The phone rang loudly, screaming into the ear of the young plumber, he sat up in bed, and fumbled around for the phone in the darkness, when he felt the receiver, he grabbed it and put it to his ear.  
  
"...Hello?" He said groggily. An frantic voice burst through the other end.  
  
"David! It's me Kevin! You gotta help me!" David groaned and looked at the alarm clock, it read 4:14.   
  
"...Where the hell are you?" David said in an exhausted tone. Kevin's voice blarred over the phone again.  
  
"WellIwasatabarandIgotplasteredandtheythrewmeoutandthenthecopscameandtookmetojailIneedbailman!!!" Kevin had crammed a 10 minute story into a brief fragment, David rubbed his temples and growled angrily.  
  
"...Slow down, now what were you saying?" David yawned loudly.  
  
"All you need to know is I need bail and Im in some shitty town called Greensville, the address is 4543 west lane," Kevin said, finally calm, David had taken a paper and pencil off the night stand and wrote the address down.  
  
"4543 west lane?" David repeated,   
  
"Yeah, and please hurry they are calling me drunk and some black dude wants to spoon with me-WAIT! NO! I GOT FIVE MORE-" David could hear Kevin shrieking and several guards grunting, the phone was taken away. He yawned deeply and crawled out of bed, he stumbled into a white t-shirt and some blue jeans, He slipped into a pair of old nikes and opened the door when a gentle voice called out,  
  
"...Davie? What's going on?" Cindy asked, David mentally kicked himself, as he was leaving he had forgotten that Cindy was on the couch and had woken her up, David looked looked somewhat guiltily at her,  
  
"..Sorry that I woke, you, Kevin called and he needs bail. Cindy smiled, still half asleep,  
  
"Oh okay Davie, I'll leave the door unlocked when I leave for work, see ya later Davie," Cindy still smiling laid back on the couch. David smiled as he left the house and stepped into his car, he usually only liked to be called David, but the way Cindy acted around him made him feel strange, he never really felt that much connection with anybody but his dad, it was bugging him, and he didnt know why, but since he'd met Cindy at that bar in Raccoon, he'd felt a certain need to protect her. 'I am I going soft?" David thought to himself. He shrugged it off, and really thought about it on the drive to the jail, what also came up was Cindy's figure, he had never really seen a girl quite that good looking before, and as an adolescent he'd seen lots of girls. When he arrived at the jailhouse he noticed how small the jail was, it probably housed maybe only 15 prisoners. He walked up the front door and opened it, the officer was rather dirty looking, and seated in a messy desk was a rather rotund guard he looked at David,   
  
"Yes?" David pointed to Kevin,  
  
"...Bail," He said simply, the guard looked at the plumber,  
  
"120 dollars." He said. David looked agnrily at Kevin, who had a fearful look as he directed his thumb toward a husky man in the cell next his, looking lustfully at Kevin. David sighed and pulled his wallet out and paid the money direct. As soon as the guard opened the cell door Kevin shot out of the cell sprinting away from his attacker, who had his arms reaching thorugh the bars. David sighed and followed Kevin out the door.  
  
"...You cost me a third of my paycheck you asshole!" David said furiously,   
  
"Sorry, I swear as soon as I get a new job I'll pay you back!" Kevin said hastilly.   
  
"Whatever..." David grunted, he stepped into his truck, and Kevin into the passenger's seat. As the engine revved up, they headed off, there was an awkward silence for several minutes before Kevin finally broke the silence with a most awkward statement,  
  
"So..." He began "Have you nailed Cindy yet?" David, who had been taking a sip of coffee, sprayed the hot liquid all over the dashboard and slammed on the brakes glaring at Kevin,  
  
"WHAT?" He shouted.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
"Oh shit...I forgot the lock pick..." The man said, "Can I go get it sir?" the man looked at him calmly,  
  
"No...Let me try," The tall man stated simply. He adjusted his Sunglasses(YOU KNOW WHO IT IS NOW!) and balled his hand, and rammed it into the door. Splinters flew in every direction as the door shattered into many small pieces and literally flew off its hinges. He looked blandly at his lackey. Who gulped in fear. Several armed men, all wearing masks poured into the quaint house. Tearing it apart, the smaller man looked his tall superior.  
  
"..Are you sure this is safe?" He squeaked, "The neighbors or cops could find us out..." His superior chuckled and ran a comb through his slick blone hair(if you arent reading what I mean by now you're an idiot)  
  
"Money can do wonders to tighten one's lips," He replied, a crimson light dully emitting from behind he black sunglasses. The gaunt figure strode over the splintered remains of the door, and looked about the house, right and left the soldiers were scanning the house, he snapped his fingers and like dogs they formed a perfect line in the tattered living room.   
  
"Have you located the survivors?" He asked, one man spoke loudly from the line  
  
"NO SIR! THEY ARE NOT ON LOCATION!" The gaunt leader let a small scowl cross his face  
  
"Damn...well then we wait," He said simply. "Now find a good hiding place and be prepared for anything, these people have seen things few of you could even dream," one soldier gulped, the man snapped a finger and the troops scattered. He chuckled to himself,  
  
"Somtimes brutality is more efficient than one would think," He laughed at his joke, his lackey laughed fearfully to, but stoped when his superior glared at him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
------  
  
Author's notes: Yeah I like the feed back, and I hope I can kind of launch some more RE fics with this story! But anyway, What wil happen when Kevin and David arrive, and where is Cindy? Only time will tell...  
  
NOTE: I DONT OWN RE.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. AUTHOR NOTES

NOTES  
  
Well Im real happy with the reviews and I'd like to make some shout outs  
  
Cannibal Jello: Thanks for inspiring me to work hard, and I do have to say that the fic will get much more seroius, but do expect Kevin to provide lovely comic relief, and ya I didnt know how much plumbers make 0o  
  
SilverGato: Thanks for your compliments, and some serious stuff is about to go down.  
  
Shalashaska-001: Lol yeah I will, I'd also like some input from fans. Like some stuff they wanna see, characters pairings (no Yaoi/yuri aint my thing 0o) but anyway I'll start the next chapter soon, so laterz!  
  
-bobtheklobb 


	4. the battle

David scratched his nose as he drove along the highway, obviously tired. Kevin frowned looking at the exhausted plumber,  
  
"Uh...David?" Kevin began, "Can I ask you something?" David sighed,  
  
"What?" David said, still watching the road. Kevin fidgeted nevrously in his seat, "Well...Can I stay at your house for a week or so?"   
  
"...Why?" He asked, not angry, much to Kevin's surprise, "Well... I've had a hard time paying for rent since no the police department wont give me a job, and Im working as a janitor, and the landlord will evict me if I dont pay my rent next time I see her, so I figure I could stay here for a week and raise some cash?" Kevin looked hopefully at David.   
  
"You know...this wouldnt happen if you didnt buy all that booze," The plumber said flatly, "THATS NOT THE POINT!" Kevin shouted, steaming. "Now please, man I need your help really bad!" Kevin pleaded, David groaned "...Well we'll talk to Cindy and she what she says," The plumber replied irritably. Kevin grinned, and began chattering happily, David just ignored him, and focused on the road, he thanked god as the truck pulled up to the house, He parked the car and reached down to pick the coffee mug up from the floor, he looked up at Kevin, who had a puzzled look on his face,  
  
"...What the hell?" Kevin said, somewhat worried, David looked at him, and then to the house, David's mouth dropped,  
  
"Oh shit..." The plumber said. The house was trashed, one of the windows was shattered, and the other cracked, but what bothered him was the door, it was broken into hundreds of splinters, it looked like a bomb had been set off from inside the door. The two men stepped out of the car with caution, David looked at Kevin  
  
"Open the glove box..." He whispered, Kevin went back into the car, and opened the glove compartment, he smirked when he opened it, a 9mm handgun was resting on a pile of papers, Kevin gently took the gun and checked the clip, He smirked at David, who motioned for him to get over to the house. Kevin, who had now been focused on the door, noticed out of the corner of his eye that David had flipped out his folding knife. The duo stepped up to the decimented doorway, and stepped into the house,   
  
"Oh my god..." David uttered, the once quaint house was trashed, it looked like it had been searched furniture overturned, the Tv tipped over, cupboards open the houes was completely destroyed. Kevin's ears perked as a gentle thump caught his attention, on instinct, he spun to look from the direction of the noise, a door was opened and creaking open. David looked at the door and whispered to Kevin,  
  
"Is there somebody there?" He asked, Kevin nodded to him sternly, Kevin turned to look at David, but his eyes widened when he noticed something on David's knee, a red laser was tracing its way up his body,  
  
"Oh shit! GET DOWN!" Kevin roared, tackling a stunned David to the floor, machine gun fire tore into the wall, Kevin and David quickly scurried accross the floor and took shelter behind an over turned table.   
  
"What the hell!?" David said furiously, Kevin scowled and jumped up, aiming the handgun from the over the table. He got a glance at the attacker, he was wearing a ski mask, and had some kind of black jumpsuit on. Kevin fired acting on instinct, the attacker shrieked as a bullet bored into his chest. He collapsed to the floor, dead. David spun to his right, and flung the folding knife like a dart, Kevin heard a squeal, and looked in the location of the sound, another intruder was writhing in agony, with David's folding knife lodged into his neck, he gurgled disgustingly and fell over, probably dead.   
  
"Cover me!" David shouted to Kevin, David sprinted accross the former home, now battle field as gunfire sprayed accross the room, David made a dive and grabbed the gun from the dead attacker, and sprayed gunfire all over the house, several yelps and screams were heard of the massive spray of gunfire, the quaint home had become an all out warzone, Kevin and David fired all over the house, mowwing down the attacks, both of them stopped. The house was eerily silent, David stood up, and rested the machine gun on his shoulder. Kevin looked grimly at the dead soldiers while David ripped his knife out of the invader's neck.  
  
"...My god what the fuck were we thinking?" Kevin was stunned, he'd killed, for the first time, he'd killed, hell as a cop he'd only shot a man in the leg once. David wasnt as bothered though. Kevin looked at him, stunnded. "Doesnt this bother you?" David looked at him blankly "I've seen and done worse..." David said grimly.   
  
"Wait a minute...where's Cindy?" Kevin asked, shrugging off his guilt. David's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh shit...you dont think..." David began. Kevin shook his head "...no, NO!" He slammed his fist into the wall,   
  
"Actually, we did not encounter Miss Lennox in our search of the premisis," A calm voice said. A tall man had stepped out from one of the rooms, his hair was brilliant blonde and slicked back, he was wearing jet black combat boots, and what appeared to be a black special forces uniform, but what stood out most were his black sunglasses. He surveryed the carnage, the dead bodies, and ripped and torn walls, and smiled,   
  
"...Well done gentlemen, just what I'd expect from survivors..." whoever this guy was, he kept his cool. He began to step forward, but Kevin aimed the gun at his forehead  
  
"Not one more step!" Kevin warned, "Now who the hell are you?" Surprisingly, the man began to laugh,   
  
"Really, you dont remember me? Kevin?," Kevin hesitated, and looked at him, he looked very familiar. The man chuckled, "You see...you cant!"  
  
"But I can," David said simply, the man's eyes widened as he brought his arms up in defense, David sprayed him with bullets, but he didnt fall, he didnt even move, David snarled as the clip was empty,   
  
"Damn!" He said, throwing the gun aside. The strange man's arms were bleeding and cut, smoke was rolling of his body as he gritted his teeth breathing heavily, his shirt had been ripped to shreds, yet he was standing.   
  
"...David King, just the behavior I'd expect from you, lack of remorse, no fear, straight to the point" he said chuckling, David backed off. The stranger's expression grew grim "But now...you pissed me off..." his voice trailed off. In the blink of an eye the agent sprinted accross the room, and right next to David, David's eyes widened, as he swung the knife at his attacker, who effortlessly grabbed his wrist. He squeezed tightly, David groaned in pain, his attacker grinned, enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Not so fun now is it? Mr. King?" He applied more pressure to his wrist, David started screaming, as he dropped to his knees. the stranger was grinning madly, and laughing before a gunshot tore int his shoulder. He grunted and looked to see Kevin with a smoking handgun raised.   
  
"Let him go, Wesker." Kevin said sternly. Wesker looked to Kevin and effortlessly flung David aside, David flew through the air like a ragged doll, before crashing into the wall and slumping down out cold.   
  
"So... you remember me?" Wesker smirked. Kevin still had his gun up, "Yeah I remember you, I never did like you," Kevin spat, "You were never even spoke to the other officers, you were just a traitor," Wesker's eyes widened. "How...did you know that?" Wesker asked puzzled. "Chris told me, he told me all about you...you bastard!" Kevin shouted, Wesker's face contorted into anger, he grabbed Kevin by the throat and lifted him off the ground,   
  
"NEVER MENTION REDFIELD AROUND ME!" Wesker roared, he tightened his grip around the ex-cop's neck. "We may need King, but we dont need you!" Wesker laughed like a maniac, Kevin blindly struggled, he raised the handgun and fired, he dropped to the ground, gasping and coughing for air. He looked up at Wesker and who had dropped him, Wesker was bent over, clutching his left eye, blood was seeping down his face and neck, the loose bullet Kevin fired had found Wesker's eye.   
  
"You...you bastard!" Wesker stammered. He was blinded with pain, stumbling around, Kevin, who had regained his composure, had found another machine gun on a soldier's body, he took aim and blasted gunfire into Wekser's back. Wesker collapsed, Kevin threw the empty weapon at the downed Wesker,   
  
"Take that asshole!" Kevin shouted. He sprtined towards the door, and picked up David.   
  
"C'mon pal, we gotta blow this popsicle stand!" Kevin said hastily, his only response was an incoherent mumble. When the two got to the car door, Kevin speedily opened the door and slid David into the passenger seat, he jumped into the driver's seat. He went to start the car,  
  
"Damn...no keys." He looked to David. "Don't mind me," Kevin reached into David' pocket, who mumbled and weakly slapped at Kevin's hand. Kevin grinned when the engine roared to life, he sped off at top speed, flying through a red light.  
  
"Let's hope no cops are around," Kevin said to himself as the truck zoomed on.  
  
Meanwhile...at Cindy's work place...  
  
Cindy Lennox smiled to herself as she brought the cups of coffee to the new customer, he seemed strange but was friendly, he reminded her strongly of Kevin. He was wearing a long trenchcoat even in the hot Miami weather, and had spiked dark auburn hair and powerful blue eyes. When she approached him he smiled warmly and lifted the coffee mug.  
  
"Here you are sir," Cindy chirped cheerfully.   
  
"Thank you very much m'am," He smiled pleasently at her. They talked pleasently for several minutes. She said goodbye and was about to leave when the stranger said,  
  
"Wait a second!" He said quickly, "May I ask what your name is?" Cindy nodded happily  
  
"Why of course! My name is Cindy Lennox! Nice to meet you...um?" She looked to him. The stranger grinned and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"My name is Chris, Chris Redfield..." Chris said calmly, taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
--------------------------  
  
BOB: oooh! How exciting, now Chris is invovled! What will happen next? SOOO EXCITING! And to cannibal Jello: this is the last RUNON sentence of the fic, considering what a strong blow to my ego you caused, I think, that it is time to run this through word, so until next time, see you!   
  
NOTE:(That was a blatant run-on)  
  
- 


	5. Old friends

It was so cold... Yoko Suzuki shivered uncontrollably on the cold, lumpy bed. Several days ago some men from umbrella invaded her home and took her. They had interrogated her about the Raccoon city incident, so they obviously werent Umbrella. The young Asian girl felt tears in her eyes, she missed her family and wanted to leave. A knock sounded at her door, Yoko wearily stumbled up and looked at the source. The guard was standing there,  
  
"Well girl, its showtime..." He grinned darkly. "We got something new planned for you." Yoko grimaced and in defeat, walked towards the door. The guard unlocked the cell and held an arm out, in a 'ladies first' fashion. Yoko scoffed as she passed him, BAM! Yoko fell to the floor, she wearily turned to the guard, he shrugged  
  
"Sorry dear, but you probably wont be in any mood to cooperate..." His voice trailed off as Yoko passed into unconciousness.  
  
meanwhile...  
  
David groggily opened his eyes, holy shit his head hurt! He looked around, he was in his truck. In the driver seat was Kevin who by now was equally groggy. Kevin glanced in his direction and yawned loudly.  
  
"G'morning sunshine." Kevin said chuckling. David scowled and rubbed his head,  
  
"Oh my head...what the hell happened?" David winced, it hurt to talk. Kevin glanced in his direction again and sighed.  
  
"We went to the house, and those guys attacked us, we capped them, and then that James Bond lookin fella..." Kevin's voiced trailed off. "I remember now," David stated. He had vivid flashbacks of that strange man in the glasses who survied that entire machine gun clip and then grabbed his threw him accross the room, the memory of see everything spin and then it all go to black. Then he remember when that man grabbed his wrist, the memory brought pain flashing into his forearm. His arm had a large welt forming around his arm. Kevin looked at him and frowned.  
  
"You must feel like hell," Kevin said reaching into his pocket with a free hand, "Here take some of these." Kevin tossed David a small bottle. Asprin. David looked skeptically at the former cop.  
  
"Why do you carry painkillers around?" the question made Kevin look around nervously,  
  
"Well I uh...have chronic migrane problems!" Kevin said hastily. David scoffed as put two pills into his mouth, "More like hangovers..." Kevin grunted and looked at David, who was nursing his bruise. THe ex-officer kept driving sneaking in glances at David, the lack of coversation was killing him.   
  
"So, after those painkillers kick in you wanna drive, I've been driving for about 5 hours," David nodded simply. Kevin frowned and kept driving. Kevin inhaled and tryed again.  
  
"Who were those guys?" Kevin held his breath waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, they were too professional to be petty theives." David said grimly, Kevin nodded in agreement, before an idea ran through his mind.  
  
"You don't think that it had anything to do with what happened in Racoon do you?" David's eyes widened. "Well then they might be after Cindy, and everybody else!" David growled. Kevin nodded seriously and spun the car around.  
  
"C'mon," he said. "There was a pay phone a few miles back, we can call everybody from there," David grunted in agreement. With that, the duo sped off.  
  
Los Angles California...  
  
Jim Chapman yawmed with ease. He was very much set for life, thanks to those dudes from that weird company, he had more than enough cash to live the rest of his life. All he had to worry about now was when he could see the Lakers play and which car was the best, but still he was bothered by the fact that he had told those dudes so much. He was beginning to feel worried about the other survivors and decided right there that maybe he should see how they were doin,  
  
'alright a road trip, bitchin!' he thought to himself, he was ready to go get packed and drive on out and pay a visit to his friends. 'Right after the Lakers game!' Jim thought to himself...  
  
Back in Miami...  
  
"Hey Cin! You got a phone call!" Cindy's turned and looked to the telephone hanging from the wire, she hastily went to the receiver and picked it up,  
  
"Hello, this is Cindy may I help you?" Cindy asked politely.  
  
"Cindy? You have to listen to me right now!" A raspy voice blarred from the other end, Cindy immediatly recognized it as David's.  
  
"David? Is that you?" Cindy asked puzzled. "Yes its me! Listen right now, you have to get out of the city right now ther-" Cindy yelped as the phone shattered and the receiver dropped to the ground, she jerked her head toward the front door, standing there was a man holding a revovler. He was tall, and had blonde hair, there was also a horrible streak of blood running down his face, concealed by damaged sunglasses. He smirked  
  
"I missed." He said casually. "But I won't this time." Cindy's eyes widened in fear, when another gunshot rang out, her attacker jerked his head quickly and then glared to his right. The man in the trechcoat was holding a handgun.  
  
"Long time no see Wesker!" He smirked, which caused great anger to "Wesker".  
  
"Redfield!" Wesker spat, scowling. Redfield snorted in response, and flung off his trenchcoat. He was armed to the teeth, wearing a bullet proof vest, and with all kinds of guns strapped to his body. He fired his handgun off and hit Wesker in the hand, who's revovler went flying.   
  
"Did you miss me?" he asked casually. Wesker grunted, and cracked his knuckles "Well Chris, you never did know enough to take every situation seriously..." Wesker's voice trailed off. Chris nodded and quickly unloaded his handgun, aiming at Wesker. What happened next was shocking. Wesker spun to his right and in a Matrix style, sprinted along the walls, pieces of the wall ripping up not far behind him. Wesker bent his knees and spun off the wall like a corkscrew, colliding with Chris's chest, who flew through the air crashing into a liquor shelf behind the counter, wine and liquor splattered everywhere as the soldier sunk to the floor. Cindy screamed and hastefully looked for an escape route. Wesker anticipated this and walked over to the front of the door.  
  
"Your finished now my dear," Wesker stated, Cindy darted her head around nervously looking for a weapon. "You are going to die here so lets just make it quick and easy." Cindy noticed something move out of the corner of her eye and smiled with relief. Chris had rosen from the pile of broken glass armed with an assault rifle. He grinned at Wesker  
  
"See ya," Wesker looked blankly at Chris.  
  
"Shit..." Wesker was thrown against the wall as the assault rifle rattled off bullets, all of them jamming into Wesker's quaking frame. The clip ran empty and Wesker slumped over, for the second time today, Chris briefly examined his downed foe and leapt over the table and looked to Cindy.  
  
"C'mon we gotta get outta here now!" Cindy cautiously crept out from her hiding place, Chris grabbed her by the arm and drug her out the door, he ran to his sports car and jumped into the drivers seat. When Cindy got in, he started the ignition,  
  
"Buckle up, its gonna be a bumpy ride." Cindy did so, and as Chris just started the car Wesker leapt through the window, sprinting full speed after the car. Chris grimaced and hit the accelerator hard. The car was going very quickly down the highway with Wesker still hot in pursuit. Cindy kept stealing glances behind her.  
  
"Whats going on!?" Cindy shouted in fear, "How'd that man survive that!? And how is he able to keep up with us!?" Chris grimaced and reached under the driver's seat, he pulled out a sawed off shotgun.  
  
"Take the wheel! I'll slow him down!" Chris said quickly. He hopped into the backseat and Cindy slid into the driver seat, she slowed down briefly before Chris sternly told her to speed up. She swirved and dodged various cars and obstacles all the while the rythmic blast of a shotgun from the backseat. 'David please be okay...' she thought to herself.  
  
Back with David and Kevin...  
  
David flipped the knife out, he swung the knife around, quickly unleashing a flurry of slashes and stabs then returning to fighting stance, he need to do SOMETHING to forget about the situation. He was to caught up in his rythmic dance to notice Kevin step out of the gas station holding a beer he leaned against the car and took a sip of the beer.  
  
"You wanna relax Mr. Ninja?" David stopped and glarred at Kevin. "I'm sure Cindy is-" David grabbed Kevin by the shirt and glarred daggers at Kevin.  
  
"Listen to me you fucking alcholic..." David spat. "I heard a FUCKING gunshot and then a SCREAM! Now you think that Cindy is okay? SHE'S DEAD!! AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO ABOUT IT! I HAD TO SIT THERE AND LISTEN TO SOMEBODY SHOOT HER! SO DON'T SAY SHE'S OKAY!" There was a long pause, Kevin was wide eyed. David dropped the stunned officer and turned away, looking into the distance. Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"...I'm sorry," David uttered, his voice slightly choked. Kevin winced, a wave of guilt spilling over him. "It's all right man...really I deserved it." Kevin was disgusted with himself, he threw the beer can aside, not feeling like drinking,  
  
"...I kind of want to be alone right now..." David said under his breath. "All right...I'll make some phone calls then...maybe some of the others will let us stay with them." David didn't show much response and just kept looking at the sky. 'Cindy why did you die...' was all David could think of at the time, he truly hoped Cindy was still alive but knew he'd have to face the truth soon enough...  
  
-----  
  
bob: Boo hoo! Very cheesy yes but I wanted to signal that this was the pairing I was hinting at, so sowwy to all Kevin/David(Cannibal Jello this goes out to you!) and Allyssa/David fans. So I guess I'l see yeh next time! 


	6. important and bad news

I got some bad news, the fic is gonna be post-phoned for a while. I've got a horrible case of writer's block, I got lotsa stuff to do. I have to re rent out break (lol), do driver's training, go to work, and practice basketball, and all kinds of crap so sowwy about that but the fic will continue once things get less hectic 


	7. Flashes

NOTE: Before I begin this chapter I'd like to point some things out  
  
1.We will not see anymore outbreak characters besides for Yoko, I'm sorry about this but You'll see em when I write some short stories on the scenarios.  
  
2. We will see some monsters despite the lack of horror so far.   
  
3. We will see several classic characters but not many more.  
  
Alright now thats said and done, ON WITH TEH FIC!  
  
---------  
  
Yoko was woozy, her head throbbed uncontrollably, as she opened her eyes, she realized she was being drug by two men. When she opened her eyes, she was at the her cell again, the guards laughed as she was tossed into the cell. Yoko couldnt see a thing, the cell was incredibly dark. The guard looked in the corner of the cell,   
  
"Well here's your cellmate!" He laughed, "Have fun..." he chuckled calmly as he walked to through the door down the hall. Yoko's senses went crazy, somebody or something was in the cell, her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and she noticed a humanoid figure in the corner of the room, as he eyes adjusted, she realized it was a man. Fear took her over, she had heard stories about prisoners raping their cellmates and despite the sheer unlikelyness, she was still in a panic considering the conditions she lived in. She slowly crept back, and her foot hit a pipe in the floor, she fell backwards and yelped. The figure rose and loomed over her. She began to whimper. The man wrapped his hands around her shoulders. He lifted her off the floor and gently sat her on the bed.   
  
"Don't...hurt me," Yoko choked, a voice resonated from the man, it was very deep and masculine similiar to David's. "Relax...I won't hurt you." Yoko looked at the man, he was about 2 or 3 inches under six feet, he was wearing a white wife beater and navy blue jeans. His face was tough and lacking emotion, very much like David's but without that somehow innocent look in the eyes, his hair was shoulder length and a dark brown. Though the most noticeable feature was a brilliant tattoo on his arm that danced up and over his arm, spelling out Mother love. She looked at him,  
  
"Sorry..." She squeaked. He looked at her, "Don't worry about it, I just put here, they caught me walking along some highway, what about you?" His voice was somewhat scary, very deep and hard. He looked closley at Yoko, " you are alot like her," He said. Yoko was very creeped out by now, "Um...who?" she asked. Apparently, he didnt hear her, he just leaned back and uttered one barely audible word.  
  
"Rebecca..."  
  
---------  
  
Chris growled with frustration as he slid several more shells into the shotgun, and fired them off at Wesker. Cindy was still driving quickly along the strangley empty highway. Chris briefly glanced in her direction, and then looked to Wesker, who was easily sprinting 85 miles per hour. He let a small grin creep over his face. He blasted one last round at Wesker and then quickly spun around and pulled the emergency brake as hard as he could. Cindy shrieked as the car stopped completly and Chris was thrown into the back of her seat. Chris immediatly spun to the back side of the car and aimed the shotgun. He grinned as Wesker leapted high into the air, his balled fist pulled back for a punch. Chris pumped a shell into the chamber,  
  
"Gotcha again..." He said, Chris fired a 12 gauge buck shot shell off, Wesker was about 10 feet away from the barrel and received a concentrated blast of buck-shot. The human tyrant was kicked back in mid-air and plopped onto the road, sprawled out. Chris fired off the remaing shells into the downed Wesker and quickly leapt over the seat and pushed Cindy out of the way, he pulled the emergency brake up, and flew down the road, easily doing 100 miles an hour. Cindy hastilly buckled up. Chris drove like that for several minutes before they pulled into an air with much more traffic. He slowed the car down, but was still weaving through cars like crazy. He was breathing heavily and looked at Cindy, who was a little shaken up, but alright, he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah but...is that guy dead now?" She asked. Chris laughed, and shook his head. "It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to kill him." Cindy glanced at him in disbelief. "Well then how is he surviving all that, is he some kinda cyborg or mutant or something?" She asked. Chris shook his head, "No, he's a tyrant, inject with a virus that mutated him into some kind of superhuman. He's been sent to kill you, and your friends Kevin and David." Cindy perked up at the mention of David. "David!? Is he okay? And what about Kevin!?" Cindy was speaking a mile a minute. Chris looked at her again. "I'm sure they are both fine, two of my friends are following them," Cindy sighed in relief. "Can you get a hold of your friends and see if they are okay?" Cindy asked hopefully. Chris smiled warmly, she really was just like they said, very caring and close to the other survivors.  
  
"Sure, I'll just call em by cell phone," Chris pulled a generic cell phone from his pocket, and dialed a number in, he put the phone to his ear and paused for a moment. "Leon? Yeah, its me Chris...yes I got Cindy, have you found Kevin and David yet? Uh-huh...uh-huh, alright then. So how's Claire doing? Good, keep an eye on her, she's kinda reckless, Haha! So I hear, well okay then why dont you round them up and we'll meet at hq, alright bye." Cindy looked in anticipation at Chris, "They're both okay, they just left some gas-station out on the the highway, they'll get them and then we'll meet up there. Cindy's face came to life and she had a huge grin on her face. It would be so nice to joke with Kevin again...and David... somehow, she felt safer around him, and really wanted to be in his company. A horn honked loudly from behind them. An old man in a chevy was waving his fist and cursing up. "MOVE YOUR ASS, WHIPPER SNAPPER!" Chris growled and spun around.  
  
"ROT IN HELL YOU OLD FART, I WAS ON THE PHONE!" Chris snapped back. Cindy buried her face in her hands.  
  
It was going to be a LONG trip.  
  
---------  
  
David grunted as he heard Kevin step out of the store. David turned and looked at him.  
  
"...Did you call anybody?" Kevin grinned innocently at him, "Well...I dont have any money!" David scowled and turned around. Kevin felt a wave of guilt rush over him.  
  
"I'm sorry man...I know you've been having a hard time with what happened back in Miami and..." Kevin trailed off, not sure of what to say. There was a long pause, "...Its not your fault, let's just get out of here and figure out what to do." David said with a sullen tone. Kevin nodded and slowly walked towards the car. David was about to step into the car when a phone rang, it was an old payphone. Both survivors cautiously glanced in the direction of the phone, David stepped up to the phone and picked up the receiver,  
  
"...Hello?" David said into the receive. There was no answer, "Hello?" David called into the phone again. Still no response, the line then went dead. David looked to the former cop.  
  
"We need to get outta here, now." David said suddenly. Kevin agreed and the two stepped into the truck, David started the ignition and the truck sped off down the road. Both men felt something dangerous was about to happen. Several miles down the road there was some commotion, it looked like an accident. David pulled the car up and stepped out. Kevin followed in suit. Two cars were horribly damaged, one was flipped and another was in a ditch, Kevin felt a sharp prick in his neck. The ex-officer instictively slapped the back of his neck, thinking it was a mosquito, he felt a round tube, and plucked the object out...it was a needle. His vision began to blur and a dizzy sensation set over him, Kevin looked to David who was wide eyed.   
  
"Run!" David shouted, Kevin, though slightly sluggish, managed to keep up, both of them sprinted into the nearby forest at full speed. Another dart whirled through the air, this one landed in Kevin's left calf, Kevin yipped loudly, "...agh...crap, get outta here man..." Kevin slurred, falling to the ground, David turned to pick Kevin up, the impaired cop weakly raised his gun at David. "I SAID RUN!" Kevin loudly garbled. David scowled when a dart whirred past his shoudler. David winced as he turned around, leaving Kevin behind. David turned around and caught a glance at the sniper, another one of those "thieves" that attacked the house, this one however was very fat and out of shape. THe plumber smirked as he turned to the right very tightly. He noticed a nearby tree and driven by adrenaline and instinct, climbed up the tree. After a minute or so the pudgy soldier hobbled up, breathing heavily. He looked around anxiously, fear taking over. David grinned with grim satisfaction as he flipped the blade out of the folding knife. Then in a flash, David leapt out of the treetops like a modern day ninja crashing into his attacker's back. Now given David's muscular 203 pound build, and the momentum one gains when jumping out of a 15 foot tree, this was plenty to bring a man to the ground. Without remorse, David jammed the knife into attacker's neck, who immediatly began shaking and convusling. David smirked,  
  
"Looks like the hunter has become..." the former gang member violently twisted the knife, the body gave one last convusltion, then fell limp, "The hunted," David rose off the corpse and surveyed his work. David never enjoyed killing, but took pride in doing it skillfully. He wiped the blood off the knife.  
  
"Kevin!" David said aloud, he had forgotten about Kevin, he spun around and took off, looking for his friend. David slowed to a walk when he noticed a metallic glimmer in the grass, he stooped down at the object. His eyes widened, it was Kevin's gun. The plumber's mind immediatly went into defensive mode, he scanned the area for another soldier, there had to one here, Kevin was full of tranquilizer, he couldn't have gotten up.  
  
"Freeze!" David mentally kicked himself. 'They got me...' he thought. The soldier's voice was screaming, obviously stressed out. "drop the weapon and put your hands up!" David, who was stilling kneeling, and not looking at the guard, noticed Kevin's gun, lying stealthly in the grass, he grinned and slowly lowered his knife. "Okay..." David patienly waited for the guard to say the magic words. "Stand up and keep your hands in the air!" a switch went off in David's brain, as fast as possible, David grabbed the .45 out of the grass and pointed it right between the eyes of the guard and pulled the trigger.  
  
click.  
  
David eyes widened in fear, the gun was empty, the guard growled and shoulder the rifle. His life flashed by, all his friends who were killed in gang wars, when he played basketball for Racoon university before he dropped out, how he survived the Outbreak, and Cindy. The word Cindy just kept repeating itself in his mind, David squinted his eyes shut, and single tear fell from his eye. 'Cindy...I never got to...' that was all David could think before he heard the bullet fly from the barrel of the gun.  
  
---------  
  
bob: OOHOHOHOH cliff hanger! What will happen!? Its so freaky! Well newayz, I'm offa that writer's block! So here it is I guess, WAIT! You already read it! 


End file.
